elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
20 hours missing
20 hours missing is the first episode of the second season of Elite, and the ninth episode of the series overall. Synopsis New students start school at Las Encinas as Guzmán continues to mourn his sister and Christian struggles with his secret. A classmate goes missing. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In this episode, a new girl comes to down Rebeca. She is from a poor family that got rich, so they have come to town to move into Guzmán's old house and to start school at Las Encinas. Guzman and his family are upset at having to move, especially after Marina's death. Guzman struggles with Marina's death at school - especially when he sees Samuel, who is the brother of the supposed killer of Marina. They get into a fight on the first day. Valerio, Lu's half brother, is back in town much to Lu's dismay. She thinks she always has to keep tabs on him since he gets into trouble on a regular basis. Valerio loves to party and on the first day he invites everyone to go out clubbing at his VIP table at Club Barcelo. Everyone goes, including Cristian, who has been struggling with the secret about Nano and Polo and Marina's real murderer. Carla sees that Cristian is struggling. She tried to keep him distracted on her yacht over the summer, but she can tell that she's losing him and that he wants to uncover the truth about Marina's murder to save his friend. Nadia also goes to the club, along with Samuel and Rebeca. They all relax and have a fun time. Nadia even tries alcohol for the first time and lets her hair down. Meanwhile, in the store, Nada and Omar's dad has a serious stroke and is rushed to the hospital. Omar rushes him to the hospital. Nadia doesn't hear what happens because her phone is off while she is at the club. Omar tells Ander what happened and Ander rushes Nadia to the hospital to see her father. Cristian leaves the club and threatens to tell everything to the police. Carla texted her dad earlier on, warning him that Cristian might uncover her secret. He tells her not to worry. Drunk, Cristian drives away and hits a car. He gets seriously injured and the car speeds away. In the hospital, his friends come to visit. Carla's father offers to send him to Switzerland for top medical care, at his expense. It is clear that this is a bribe for Cristian to keep his mouth shut. Lu drunkenly goes home with her brother, Valerio. They flirt a lot and share one kiss. Lu pushes him off and tells him that they promised each other that would never happen again because she is his sister. Valerio looks upset. Throughout the episode, there were shots of a police search in the forest. They were looking for a missing student from Las Encinas, who was last seen in his uniform. They are all searching for him and calling out his name. At the end of the episode, we find out that Samuel is the missing person. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Miguel Herrán as Christian *Jaime Lorente as Nano *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Rocío Muñoz-Cobo as Laura *Eva Llorach as Sandra *Elisabet Gelabert as Azucena *Abdelatif Hwidar as Yusef *Farah Hamed as Imán *Rubén Martínez as Teo *Lola Marceli as Beatriz Minor *Manuel Castillo as Gymnastics Teacher *Pilar Martínez as Madre de Christian/Christian's mother *Fernando Carpintero as Padre de Christian/Christian's father *Xabier Leal as Policeman *Virginia Mora as Maths Teacher Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes